kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
Reborn-kun
"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." Reborn-Kun also know as Seth or just Reborn is a Chat Mod and so called "investigationist", reborn is respected amongest his peers and loved by all. He is number XIV in the Organization XII finding Xion to be his female form and loves her being his favorite KH character. Appearance Reborn's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. It's safe to say Reborn is in his early twenties being physically youthful. Reborn wears a long black blue with a coat over, with black pants and boots. Reborn comes off as the hot-cute. Reborn also has a second appearance which only appears during the month of October which he transforms from a human to a vampire for a month due to a curse which turns him into a COMPLETELY different person which he looks like he is in his early twenties and has long brown/grey hair with red eyes. He wears a white bottom shirt with his sleeves up and has a black tie and black pants. Also in this form reborn is more deadly and more spinster but still posses a good heart just not as good and also thirst for me battling it is safe to safe Reborn is much stronger in this form than his original. The reason for all this is because he made a bet with a user (who will not be named) that if he accepts the power of a vampire he will grow stronger only if he serves her for year and thus resulting in a much stronger Reborn. Personality Reborn is completely pure of heart having no evil in him not the slightest bit, he gives off the sense of honor, justice, courage, and equality which he holds close to his heart and most calm all the time believing life isn't much to care about and too just live in the moment. Reborn puts other before himself even his enemies most of then time but, he is known most for is being gentleman at heart and follows the code to respect a woman with the utmost respect even to the extent that if he sees a man mistreat a woman he would hesitate to punch him regardless who is the victim. Reborn prefers peace and would rather debate than fight once stating that "If he would pick a side in a war he would chose the side that truly wishes for peace" Reborn always give people a second chance if he knew it was the right thing to do then he would disobey orders even knowing that it would put him at risk he wouldn't care but he knows it was the right thing to do. Reborn rarely is seen mad or pissed but if he thinks that he must he will and would get serious. Reborn is a loyal follow to JjBlueDreamer1 accepting anything she says and follows without thinking twice. Reborn is also stated to be a somewhat unpredictable being the lone wolf in most cases stated by Vice President Org being a mystery to most people. As a vampire Reborn is practically different from his original versoin. Reborn is a lot more cool and collected and is very laid back being quite the lazy pants. He only cares for himself but still holds his gentlemen trait go women and also being quite the flirt. Reborn is even stated he is insanly prideful being said the if he were on of the seven deadly sin he be pride and play the part well but also he isn't afraid to go all out against his enemy showing them he enjoys the taste of fighting. Background Reborn grew up with his grandparents who were the head of a major clan who believe in peace and only fought to preserve it, they we're known as "The Clan of the Sage" also know as the clan who worship to goddess End who is said to be beauty and love herself. The clan was made of people who sought the only thing was peace for the people and peace for others as well not through bloodshed but through words, kindness, and compassion. The clan was famous for their wisdom and knowledge of fighting only to preserve peace although the clan produce some of the best fighter of their times, but even the most peaceful of people had a secret of fear the clan knew a highly forbidden art, the art of the way to absorb one's magic to their own calling this is called "Absorption Magic". When Reborn was a only a child he showed great signs of knowledge amazing his grandparents being well above grade average and highly physical for his age making him stand out from all the others kids, as Reborn grew older his knowledge grew with him which turned him into become prodigy doing things that would take even some of the skilled to accomplish. But even though being praised as a gifted as legend Reborn never took his skills for granted as he was loyal to his clans ways and wanted nothing but peace, but Reborn sought that to obtain peace he needed the strength to convince other, so Reborn being already the prodigy he is continue not wasting worked and become a skilled fighter devolving his skills to show the he has the power to make the change but rather have peace instead. Reborn soon almost in his adult years was the most skilled fighter of his clan and arguably in history and his Grandfather saw that Reborn would be the one of the people who would set a example for the world. Reborn grandfather soon took Reborn and showed him the inner most secret ways of his clan teaching him the ways of the "Old Sage" the one who has said to have the power to change the world with words through "her divine" Reborn afraid to wield such knowledge stood up and accept it, but even so his grandfather also showed Reborn how to use the deadly magic of the clan which was the Absorption Magic which even scared Reborn. Reborn learned this gaining unbelievable power and knowledge becoming a Sage under his "Queen Divine" but also one of the Best Fighters of in history but even with the great power to defeat many Reborn was still loyal to the way of the "Sage" reminding himself he should only use it for peace or even not at all. Reborn grew older being 18 just entering adulthood as not only as Warrior but as a gentleman being kind to woman as any man should be like believing all girls are born a princess and wouldn't hesitate to punch anyone who mistreats a women even if the clan would be in danger, as his grandmother taught him and soon all this hard work was gonna pay as he would soon gonna be appointed Clan leader after his grandfather, until one faithful night during a great War an enemy nation attacked the Clan seeing how their way of peace and believing that fighting is wrong lead them to their death. Reborn saw this and fought back after seeing that his fellow clansmen and his own grandparents being slaughter Reborn outta angry defended his village using his great powers emerged victorious but was the only one left standing. But as Reborn bursts out of rage for blood his grandfather covered in blood sawing his grandson crying for up and hugged him telling him that remember he's not alone that our Queen will guide you and protect you and he'll be right beside her so go live live on as he is proud to have raised such a great grandson shortly dieing in his arms making Reborn cry in tears. Reborn was broken having the bury his whole clan and his grandfather who he admired him so much. Reborn standing on hill looking down at his Clan's village which he buried with flowers said that he would not take revenge but would vow to bring peace to the world not through bloodshed but through words soon departing walking as the last of Clan member who will see his Clan's dream come true with his own eyes giving him be long known as "The Legend who Eyes see to the End". But as Reborn though he could fulfill his dreams he could not forget the pain in his heart for which the other clans brought him and seek out even greater power and thus Reborn came across a Dragon who he though they been existenced and without thinking he decide to attack the dragon out of rage and the dragon saw Reborn as just another lowly human, after a battle Reborn was defeated single handed by the dragon near death and looked at the dragon with the eyes of not evil or good but purpose that would be describe fearful to all, that even the dragon was shocked to see and thus saw this and decided to tell Reborn that he had just fought a god and stood his ground. The dragon decided to make a agreement to Reborn he will grant him a role far beyond that of a human but must forget his past. Reborn stunned though how about the offer long and hard and decided to agree of it contain his inner darkness and with that Reborn become a dragon at that moment scared out of his mine as the dragon explain that Reborn was on par with him and this earn the right to be consider his heir of the dragon realm. Reborn soon confused accept as his body adapt to a different power and he forgot his old ways of End and the sage, to become the god of the Dragon. He learned the magic and befriended the dragons earning the respect and after years preparing Reborn currently sits on the Thorne of dragons. Family During this time Reborn has met his wife Blaze who he "Treasures~" (get it Treasure BlazetheTREASUREhunter (epic) ) with his very life and is one reason why he fights also he has had two kids one being known as the element dragon slayer/the pain in his ass Ike who was Reborn only youngest son, than be had his lovely daughter and his princess Mikiu who Reborn adopted and made his own. Reborn treasures his kids and would promise to be the best father a man could be even if he must die doing so. Abilities Reborn is known to be the "One of the Strongest on KH" Reborn is a skilled fighter who focus on Strength and Agility and even a philosopher. Ice Magic and Fire Magic Master: Reborn is highly skilled being his primary Reborn consider this magic to be the magic of "beauty" for which beauty brings love and kindness, with this magic able to create or make anything to his will this is go to magic and is feared by it by using Wind and Water to create Ice. He is able to even freeze matter or time itself. Reborn also is a Master Fire Mage drawing his power from the sub being able to even melt matter itself. Wind Magic: Reborn is highly skilled in Wing Magic being able to control the wind thurst creating storms or even tornados. Water: Reborn is highly skilled in Water Magic being able to control water creating whirlpools or cause rain to fall. Crash and Null: Reborn has to ability to disputes any obeject to peices at will and is able to render a magic to make it stop only at a cost of magic usage. But even though Reborn has never used this magic it is safe to say that he can go so far as being able to take of a massive meteor that could wipe and survive the clash if he wanted to but would cost him a huge amount of magic. Gun Magic: Reborn is expert with guns able to use any type and mix it with his Ice magic his favorite being the Five Seven. Dragon God Slayer: Reborn has the ability to change in and out of his god form but also has the traits if a Dragon and a Dragon Slayer rendering him immune to dragon based attacks. Enhance Strength: Reborn is able to deal damage not magically but physically as well being a expert in Karate and Kung Fu Reborn is able to hold his own in a fist fight being able to take on 100s with ease and he even has to ability to send people crashing through walls. Magic Expert: Besides Reborn being famous for his Ice and Absorption skills this type of skill is his most noticed by his peers and his claim to fame. Reborn has the knowledge of any type of magic and know what to use and how to use it. There is good chance Reborn knows how all types of things works and automatically knows how to counter with a bang. Absoulte Genious: Reborn consider himself to be a genious which in some cases he can back of up he is smart beyond human senses and half of the time doenst require magic to defeat his enemy he already knows what to do Reborn doesn't call this luck or skill but a given talent given to him and not one person has yet to challenge his mind. Chakra: Reborn also posses a minor amount of jutsu knowledge. Ultimate Spells and 100% Form Reborn posses many spells but here are his top three powerful moves and his ultimate 100% form, Absolute Zero: True Grand Super Blazing Ice Cannon!: The whole area get below 100 as Reborn extends his left arm creating a giant ice robotic Cannon charging up as his target freezes in the ark after he kicks he/she and at the moment fires as a blast of unbelievable impact and once hit his target not only freezes but shatters into pieces. Blazing Barrage Pyro Flaming Explosion!: With this Reborn gets creative he heats up using water magic creating boiling temperature and uses fire magic as he burns up his body using extreme temperature as he reaches 1000 degrees as he rushes at his openness as he jabs there chest at the exact moment he releases a explosion causing everywhere in the area to be reduce in ashes. Protective Bodyguard True Nega Sanctum!: Probably Reborn greatest spell in his power as he uses his magic which allows him to summon the Goddess Nega who guards him against any attack and dispel it and with the effect of counter it back but costs half of his lifespan. Ultimate form: True Pride of the Queen; Reborn the Eyes of End!: Reborn's Ultimate which makes him known as The Eyes of End this increases Reborn power by 10x and gives more magic, but the withdraw is this form only appears when he is in his second form which makes him rival the gods themselves but this in exchange can only used for a hour and kills hmm after words therefore Reborn has never actually tested this form out himself and has no knowledge of how to use it. Ultimate Spells: Fusion Reborn; Radiance Brilliant Nucleo Barrage Slasher!: One of Reborn's three powerful spell by changeling the sun and the moon together he mixes light with the sun and basically absorbs the sun heat as he creates a giant unstable sword from his arm and slashes target on impact explode into nothing. But since Reborn never been in his Ultimate form he doesn't know how to control it. Gyro Fusion: Shining Slicing Light Spiraling Circulation!: Reborn's Second most powerful move he knees his target in the as his legs light up with solar energy and he begin land over 100 kicks to his target as he cocks back as spin fast and as he land the final kick a hugs light slice through the earth making the target be turned into ashes. Call of the End: Battler Arctic Soul Exorcism!: This move requires the most insane amount of inhuman consecration for one mistake could cost the user life as Reborn does a stance and charges his arm as it filled with the most inner focused Energy non of Light or Dark but the Energy of End herself as Reborn uses his entirely lifespan to charge this he runs up and palm strikes his opponent as they feel their life being suck away as a blast grows bigger and can be see in space Reborn than sucks up that's person life span and gains it for his loss but the major withdraw is that if Reborn misses it's over and he has no idea how to unleash it and never will want to know how. This is without a doubt Reborn's most unforgivable art most people should call him Satan himself for posing this but Reborn knows to never use this and curses himself even. Disadvantages and Advantages Although Reborn may be the one of the most powerful beings to ever live and may be on par with the gods himself he is indeed BEATABLE. In many fights Reborn has delt with extremely close loses. Normal Human Stamina: Reborn does not have much stamina and can easily be tired quickly if he does not conserve so sort energy this is mostly due to the effect of his high S level spells and with the withdraw from using them. Too collected: Reborn is always calm in a fight mostly for the fact that he always has something planned but if Reborn predictions are somehow broken he could lose his edge having to make up a whole new plan while fighting make him have to multi task which he hates! Too Fair: Reborn is too fair in a fight he won't accept any handicaps and wants to fight people equal mostly a lot of fighters take advantage of Reborn's code of Honor. Low Magic Stroage: Probably Reborn's biggest weakness Reborn does hold a lot of magic in his vessel but doesn't have the magic storage to burst them out at will Reborn doesn't techinally rely on magic a lot but he is said that if uses on of his ultimate moves he will be half and half basically meaning he will only glad half of his magic therefore having him in deep situation. And go further make this difficult the reason is if Reborn goes into his 100% mode he is time therefore hardly uses it only if faces someone worthy. Unable to go hard: All of Reborn ultimate attacks eat him up to the bond therefore he knows well enough if he goes all out he will tire himself out. Advantages: Reborn only has two advantage and that being his Nullification that doesn't require much magic and could be used to power himself up helping him counter his low magic source but nullification can only be used so much. And his last advantage being Leon his spiritual Lizard Leon is like a sixth-seven sixth to reborn he is another fighter protecting Reborn with a 360 degree radius giving Reborn plenty of protection. This was created by Reborn due to the lack of hits he can handle and Leon helps him being his extra eye which he infers the method "The Third Eye Technique". Trivia *Reborn irl has Reddish-brown eyes *Reborn full name is: Seth Yukimura Mathis *Reborn would kill for anything regarding Cheesecake. *Reborn has a Accent but will leave you to figure out what kind. *Reborn is bitch when it comes to snakes *Reborn favorite genre is Romantic/Drama/Action *Reborn is taken *Reborn may or may not be a Virgin *Reborn was born on February 7th *Reborn is Gentlemen and hates it when a man mistreats a woman and consider every girl a princess.